Moving Forward
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Jessie Claw's life isn't easy, a dad that depress, her mother is dead, a step mother who a witch and her older sister that bully her. Jessie's life isn't fair and she want something different in her life. One day, a different in her life came.
1. Chapter 1

Moving Forward

_**Please note I do not own Aliens vs. Predator only my ocs**_

_**I hope you like this rewrite because for one, I had learned a lot about grammar and spelling. So I hope it better than before, also that I going to add a few things in this story along with the rest of the series. Keep in mind that I am open for any ideas for the rewrites. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

I yawn tiredly as I lend against the tree I was in, I want to take a nap. Yet I don't want to sleep but I do, my mind is so weird. I sigh peacefully as I listen to Mother Nature's beautiful voice. The wind whisper through the pine trees, whisper a lullaby in your ear with the birds chirping in the background. From a distance I could hear the running streams of the forest. I smile as I could smell the sweet scents of flowers that the wind had carry from the distance. I started to feel the temperature start to cool down, just as the sun started to set behind the mountains.

I sat up and stretch my arms out with a loud yawn. "There goes another day," I yawn.

How rude of me, my name is Jessie Claw. As you can see I am enjoying the wonderful thing call nature. I love nature with all my heart because it been there for me whenever I need it. I grow up here almost all my life and I think of a way without nature. If I had the choice I will live in the forest, sadly I can't because I got to go to school, go to work, see family and live the boring human life.

I don't see why not I just live my life in the forest, it not like my human life is great. I'm not great inner acting with people. I was born in Stone Valley; I had a loving and caring mother, an awesome big sister and a stern but caring father. A great family, right, it once was, I once had a great life with them but one day, it went all downhill.

When I was seven years old when I lost my mother during a bank robbing. She work at that bank as an accountant, everyone love her so it was horrible day when my mother die. It was hard for everyone that knew her, especially her family that to the worst impact. My father fall into depression, my sister became a spoil bratty snob, while me I became a trouble making girl. I got into fights at school, getting straight F's on my report card and I started to get bully by my sister. I try to keep a strong front but really I'm slowly breaking apart.

I wish that my mother wasn't killed, I miss my mommy and I want her to be here. Sometimes I wish that I was the one that got kill not my mother. Yet my mother won't want that, she want me to live my life to the fullest but I probably disappointed her with the way I been acting.

Two years went by since mother die and father marry this witch. She nothing but a snobby bitch and I hate her so much; I hate my father for trying to replace mother. I hate her because she tries to be my mother and try so hard to change me and act like her. I rather die before that happens! My father doesn't care, he only marry her so that she can take care of my sister and I. speaking of my sister, she loves that bitch and act like she really is our mother.

Since then, I started to part away from my family. I will sleep over my friend's house or have a camp out in the forest. It wasn't easy when I was child but I had friends to help me. Skylar who I knew since forever, that we became like sister. Sky, who is Skylar's older brother, who accept me just like another little sister.

then there's Max, a strong proud man which everyone respect, the man I mainly go to for guidance and later on the years, I look up to him as a father. Since my real father isn't doing a great job. Max is way better father then my father could even dream. Max been always there for me when I need help and I love him just like a father. Sometimes I wish he was my real father.

When I became old enough to work, Max gave me a job at his restaurant, The Blue Dragon. Sky also works there and I love being there, second to being in the forest. I also had learned how to fight and hunt by Max also, since I get so anger by everything and Max told me that I could channel my anger into fighting and hunting. I love it ever since because I became closer with nature than ever before.

I suddenly hear the flapping of wings; I smile as I look up to see a grey hawk. She screech that echo throughout the forest. I reach my arm out and the hawk land gently on my arm. I smile as I started to pet her head. "Hey Wind Storm, how are you? I haven't seen you in while," I said. I laugh as she only grooms her wing.

I found Wind Storm badly injury during a crazy storm, eh that where she got her name. Anyway, she didn't want my help; in fact she thought I was going to hurt her. She had crawl and at me with her talons but I didn't give up on her. It took a while before I gained Wind Storm's trust, I nurse her back to health and I was happy when she was soaring through the skies. Since then Wind Storm became friends and she will be there when I hunt for small prey.

Wind Storm started to flap her wings madly when my stomach growl and I only laugh at her silliness. "Relax, that just my stomach," I said as I place a hand on my growling stomach, "I'm hungry meaning it's time for hunting."

Wind Storm began to fly around before circling around the tree I was in. as I was climbing down, I scream as I fall when something big from the sky came crashing close, too close for my liking to me. "FUCK MY LIFE!" I scream to the world to hear before I fall to the ground hard.

I sense Wind Storm land in front of me and she call in concern for me. I lift my face to her before I spit out dirt and leaves. "I'll live, it's not like the first time I fallen out of the tree."

I get to my feet, I started to dust myself off before I started walking where the ship crash. Wind Storm screech as she grab my pony tail, trying to stop me. "Wind Storm, will you stop! I'm going to check out who the hell was flying that ship so I kick their ass back to flying school!" I shouted as I hit her talons away from me.

I laugh as Wind Storm try's very hard to stop me but I only dodge her talons. "Come on Wind Storm!" I shouted, "Where's your sense of adventure!?"

Little did I know that this adventure will change my life as I know, for better for worst? Yet that the fun part so I just got to roll with what fate, destiny or that kind of crap and live with it.

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Forward

_**Please note I do not own Aliens vs Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

Alarms scream loudly throughout the ship, a lone Yautja ran through the hall badly beaten but determined to escape from the ship. He arrives at the escape ships, as he enter one he hear screeches before he was tackle into the escape ship. Yautja jump away just as 4 hard meats began to attack him, he battle them with all his strengths but sadly is losing badly. The battle between the two species was badly damaging the ship, the Yautja hear the warning alarms but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly the side of the ship explodes and two of the hard meats fall out. The other hard meats screeches loudly as they try to hold on, meanwhile the Yautja ran to the control panel. He saw that the ship was going to crash land in a forest but the bad news will be that the oomens will be nearby. Luckily it was night and hopefully wouldn't notice a crashing ship.

The Yautja roar loudly when the hard meat leap on his back and slam into the control's panel, electrically shot throughout his body. The Yautja head butt the hard meat before the two were rolling on the ground. It then suddenly stops when the ship crash into the earth which left a huge explodes.

The Yautja groan in pain before limping out of the ship, if he stays any longer the ship might explode all together. Just as the Yautja mange to get out of the ship he roars when the hard meats started to attacking him. They hiss, snarl, screech and roar as they fought out of the ship and into the open. They part away from each other and leaving the Yautja to stand in the middle of the circling hard meat.

Meanwhile on the side lines, Jessie watches this in shock, fear and awe. It didn't take her long to realize that the Yautja was badly injury. Since the Yautja wasn't non-human, Jessie was willing to help this creature from these bug monsters.

Suddenly one of the hard meats leap at the Yautja and without thinking, Jessie throw one of her sharp ninja throwing stars. It hit's its target and the hard meat screech in surprise as it was caught off guard. Jessie gasp in shock when she notice that the ninja star that implanted into the hard meat's skin but that what wasn't surprise, it was that the ninja star melted away of the hard meat's acid blood.

The hard meats and the Yautja turn to Jessie and she suddenly felt small from being stare down from scary alien monsters. "Uh hi!" Jessie said nervously, "How you doing?"

Jessie scream in terror when suddenly the hard meat that Jessie throw a ninja star at, charge at her with a screech. Jessie may not be fully strong but she did have the speed to make things up. She yelp when suddenly a very razor tail nearly slice her head off but it did cut a bit of her hair.

"Holy shit!" Jessie gasps.

Jessie only a warning of a screech from the hard meat but she mange to dodge away from slicing in half. Yet at the same time, the hard meat made a make but slicing a long cut from Jessie's under arm before ending at her hip. Jessie hiss in pain as there was a flowing river of her blood.

"You will pay for that asshole!" Jessie shouted before she screams as she barely dodges the swinging tail. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WILL YOU STOP SWING THAT DAMN TAIL?!"

Instead the hard meat screeches before swing its tail again but instead of dodging it, Jessie grab it and hold on for dear life. Jessie scream loudly as the hard meat was lashing its tail and she was having a hard time holding on. When the hard meat notice that Jessie wasn't going to let go, it decide to bite her off but instead what it was really do was chasing it tail.

Jessie was getting sick and she started to see stars swirling around in front of her face. "Get me off of this ride before I blow chucks!" Jessie shouted.

Suddenly Jessie was thrown off of the hard meat and she slam into the ground with a thump. She lends up only to fall back. "Please make the world stop spinning," she plea.

She screams when suddenly the hard meat tackles on her and at the last second she grip its mouth before it bite her. She scream again when she saw another mouth shot out, trying to bite her. "Sorry I don't kiss on the first date," Jessie said before she uses all her leg strength to kick it off.

Jessie snaps up to her feet and she glare at that hard meat that hiss and snarl at her. The Yautja was shock and amaze by this little oomens strength but he could still see that she still needs a bit more training. Suddenly Jessie pull out, two large snap swords and the hard meat charge at her. Jessie leaps forward with a battle cry and swiftly, she slices the hard meat's tail when it took a swing at her.

Jessie smirk as the hard meat screech in pain but she scream when the other hard meat tackle her from behind. She was pin down and she whimpers when she could feel the teeth glance her neck. There was a suddenly roar and the hard meat was tackle off by the Yautja.

Jessie watch in awe as the hard meat and the Yautja battle it out but sadly couldn't watch as the other hard meat charge at her. Jessie leaps to the side as the hard meat charge at her like a raging bull before she throws one of her swords. The hard meat screeches when its leg was slice off and it fall to its face.

She hear a screech behind her and she turn around to scream as the hard meat leap at her. instead though, the Yautja came out of nowhere and punch the hard meat away. The Yautja look over to Jessie to see if she was alright. Jessie look up to him with awe. "Gees, you're tall," Jessie said.

Jessie notice the armeless hard meat was sneaking up behind the Yautja. "WATCH OUT!" Jessie shouted. Without thinking, she elbow the Yautja in the rib and he gasp in pain as she mange to break one of his rib. He fall to the ground with a thump and he turn to glare at Jessie but gasp in shock when she suddenly upper cut the hard meat. The hard meat fall back with a thump but his open wound and his blood slightly spill on Jessie's arm.

She screams in pain and she holds her arm. The acid burn into her skin and she only scream in pain as she didn't know what to do. although, her blue and white sword began to glow. Jessie and the Yautja gasp in awe when a mist of light came out of the sword and came around Jessie's arm. Once the mist came in contact with Jessie's arm, it rapidly heals. The mist fade away and Jessie stare at her arm with awe. "Whoa I did not know it could do that," Jessie said with awe. She pick on her swords to stare at them, "You're nothing but surprises."

Jessie couldn't think anymore as the hard meats appear again. The Yautja stood up, Jessie and he stood back to back while the hard meats will circle around them. "Man these things don't stay down," Jessie said, "This is getting annoying."

Suddenly the hard meats charge at them and they charge at them with their battle cry. Jessie leap forward at the hard meat and before it could do anything. She throw her sword at it, fly through the air like a boomerang and it slice the hard meat's head before returning back to its owner. Jessie turn to see the Yautja as he finish off the hard meat.

Since the two weren't in great danger, the two look at each other. The Yautja male stood up to be 8 feet tall, huge muscle built, crab like face, sharp talons, black dreadlocks, dark blue eyes, black with sharp midnight blue stripes that cover his body like a tiger. This Yautja is a strong, honorable, loyal warrior among his clan as he did earn the title as an Elite.

Jessie stood at near 6 feet tall, avenge built for a girl yet with curves, tan skin, bright blue eyes and long black hair that was in a loose pony tail. Black tank top, green cargo pants, black combat boots and her two swords mount on her back. She also wore a navy bandanna. Jessie is a trouble making, snappy, fire cracker girl among her small town.

Suddenly the Yautja stare around dizzy and his eye sight became to blur. Jessie gasp as the Yautja suddenly fall over and landed on the ground with a big thump. Badly beaten and lost too much blood had finally reached the Yautja. Jessie checks to see if there was some kind of pulse and she sigh in relief when she found one.

_**Jessie's P.O.V. **_

Oh man this dude needs serious medical attention, I need a lot of water and luckily there was a nearby river close by. I lift one of his arms and I gasp in shock. Holy shit his arm is heavy as hell. If his arm is heavy then probably his whole body is ten times heavy. I look up to the sky and raise my hand in a prayer. "Dear Jesus, help me with this being and give me strength, amen." I said.

I began to stretch my limbs as I was ready to do some heavy lifting. I take a deep breath before I grab this crab man in a head lock. I pant and puff madly as I drag him towards the nearest river. I curse the hills that I had to drag him up. I hear a screech and I look up to see Wind Storm flying overhead. I could of swear she is laughing at me.

"HEY DON'T BE FLYING AROUND! GO GET ME A DAMN FIRST AID KIT YOU FLYING CHICKEN!" I shouted. I yelp as I barely dodge Wind Storm's deadly talons. "Hey I'm already injury! Just go get the first aid kit!"

She screeches before she fly back to my house to get just that. She got the easy tact; I still have to drag dead weight. I sigh before I resume to dragging this big alien. "Dude you got to cut loose on the alien junk food," I mumble.

Finally, what felt like forever of dragging and struggle. I manage to reach the river and I dive in before take gulps of water. I groan as my muscles ache a lot but I'm not out of the woods yet. I swim out of the water and I look over to crab dude who was still bleeding. I didn't have any rags on me and I rather die before I give up my bandanna. Instead I took off my tank top and use it to clean his wounds. I shiver as a cold night breeze blow on me.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Moving Forward

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**I like to thank Farmer Jim for helping me edit this chapter**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

I hiss as I stitch together the last piece of my large wound. Damn, this is going to leave a huge scar; but at least it's underneath my clothes. I sigh as I clean my bloody hands and I look over my shoulder to check on my patient. He's still out cold, and I don't know when he will wake up. I can't wait for him all night, I'm shirtless and I might catch a cold. I hate being sick because I have to stay home and stay in bed like a bump on a log. I need to move around, I can't sit still in one place for too long.

I turn to look over my swords and I grab them so I can look at them more closely. I don't know how long these swords been around, but I would bet dollars to donuts that they've been around for eons. "How many secret do you have?" I ask.

My grandmother found these swords in the middle of Antarctica, at the top of a mountain. She told me that there were a few warriors throughout history that were found worthy of wielding these swords. Those who weren't worthy of the swords, were rapidly aged at an alarming rate until they were nothing but dust and bones.

Grandmother didn't know about this when she touched them, but surprisingly nothing happened to her. Her fellow explorers were in awe, while the local natives bowed in respect to her. They told her that these swords were actually fangs from the famous dragons, Light and Dark.

When I was five years old, I learned about these swords and foolishly grabbed them. Luckily I didn't immediately grow old and turn into dust. Grandmother couldn't explain this at all, but when she passed away she handed over the swords to me. I was just 10 years old back then. Mark taught me how to use swords, but I could remember always practicing with these swords. I was upset with Mark when he kept them away from me until I was ready to use them.

These swords are unique in their own way. The pearl white sword with a blue slash, was light weight and its slashes are smooth and thin while its twin, a pure night-black sword with a red slash was heavy it and its slashes were rough and thick. Together they complement each other perfectly and somehow I've developed a sort of unspoken bond with them. In some way, these swords brought me comfort when I was alone and really needed someone. I sometimes think that these swords have their own souls, and I decided to name them after the beings that they came from, Light and Dark.

I yawn, but suddenly gasp as someone grabs my throat. I grip his hand to free myself, but he was much stronger and I was struggling to breathe. He suddenly loosened his grip enough so I could breathe, but not enough not to enable me to escape. Geez, you help someone and this is what you get.

We had our own glaring contest between dark navy-blue eyes and bright icy-blue eyes. I growl at him, but I finch when he growls back much louder and heavier. I whine in fear before closing my eyes. Oddly enough, I hear him purr in response to my submission.

I felt his eyes roaming over my body along with his free hand. I hiss in pain as he suddenly touches my newly stitched wound, tracing it gently from my hip to my underarm. I feel him touch my barely noticeable six pack, and as he slides his hand upward I hold back a giggle as it tickled.

I gasp and my eyes pop wide open and believe me, I got the world's biggest blush. This strange dude grabs my breast, holds it gently, and gives it a squeeze. Rage boil throughout my body and I feel a new-found strength. I'm sure as hell not going to stand here and be groped by this crab-faced asshole! I swiftly bite down on his hand and he roars in pain as I grab his arm, twist it and throw him away from me. He roars in shock as he falls into the water with a loud splash. I cross my arms with a big blush on my checks. "Pervert!"

If I had known that he would have done that I would have let him bleed out. I growl aloud as assorted profanities flow through my brain, ending with "I can't believe he did that!" I grab my swords, mount them onto my back, and begin walking away cursing under my breath. "Unbelievable, you help a stranger and this is what you get in return."

Suddenly I hear him roar madly. I growl, grabbing the nearest large rock within reach, and throw it at him. It hit him right in the face, hard enough that one of his tucks broke off and he fell back into water. "SHUT UP!"

I mumble to myself on my way home and Wind Storm lands on my shoulder. "Unbelievable, men are all the same no matter where you go! Men are all the same!" I growl. Wind Storm flaps her wings in agreement.

I finally got home and I really wanted to take a nice cool shower. I said good bye to Wind Storm before stepping into my house. As I walked through the darkened hallway, the living room lights suddenly turned on. There was Judy, in her big pink fluffy robe with that green shit all over her face and those roll things in her hair. "And where have you been young lady? AND WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT!?" she shouted.

I groan aloud. You know, I really don't want to deal with this slut. "I was fighting with these aliens and I helped one, but he was wounded so I took off my shirt and used it as a rag to help him."

She snapped to her feet and glared at me. "Don't you lie to me! How many time have I told you that a lady shouldn't tell lies!" she shouted.

"I'm not lying, bitch!" I shouted. I gasped when she suddenly slapped me across my face, leaving scratches on my cheek due to her nails.

"How many times have I told you that a lady doesn't use that kind of language!" Judy shouted, "Now, tell me the truth!"

"I've already told you the truth!" I shouted.

"Jessie Marie Claw, I am your mother and I need you to tell me the truth!" Judy shouted.

I snarl. "You are not my mother, you slut!" I shouted. She gasped and I ran straight to my room. I slammed the door hard and Judy pounded on the door, demanding that I open the door NOW. I rolled my eyes and just ignored her. My room was the basement and I liked it that way because I use to have to share a room with my sister, Kate.

I liked the basement as it has lots of room. I had my own little kitchen, a small living room, and my bed sat in the corner. I had my own little workshop area that I used whenever I went hunting and brought home a trophy for preparation. Max also had trophies from his hunts, and he told me that the skull lasts the longest. I sigh as I mount my swords on the wall and take off my clothes before walking into the bathroom. I look at the mirror and I notice the claw marks on my cheek.

Judy always abuses me and I wish I could just beat the crap out of her. At least, though, that bitch can't do any real damage to me. I play fight with Spirit, and he causes more damage than that bitch ever could. I sigh in relief once I step into the shower and all the dirt and blood wash away.

Once I step out, I put on black short shorts, a tank top and head straight to my bed. I lay in bed and once I hit the pillow, I fall asleep.

I snap wide awake when I suddenly hear clicks and purrs. It was that crab dude! I jump out of bed with the little hand gun that I always keep under my pillow. I look around the room and I gasp when I see the skull of the alien I killed sitting on my worktable. I feel a small breeze and I turn to see the open window.

I jog up to the window and look outside trying to see him. I didn't, though, and I close the window. Suddenly it felt warm when usually my room is cold. I notice a strange light, and turn to see both of my swords glowing.

**"He's strong and fast."**

_"Yet he's gentle and patient."_

_**"He'll make a worthy mate."**_

My swords suddenly stop glowing and the basement becomes cold again. "What the hell?" I said, "Great, I'm losing my mind."

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Forward

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**And I want to thank Farmer Jim for editing this chapter**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

"What the hell is going on!?" I glare at my swords as if they were going to reply back or jump at me. My life has always been a pretty crazy one, but never this insane! Dueling aliens and talking swords? What's next… falling in love with a crab-faced alien? That's it, I'm completely losing my mind; I just know it. Hang on, this just might be a weird crazy dream!

No space ship came crashing down practically in my lap, no fighting against and with aliens or helping a wounded alien; no talking swords. Of course! This is all just a crazy, insane dream! Yeah, that it; no way is all of this possible. I'll bet I'm still sleeping in my bed like a baby.

I chuckle nervously as I rub my arms to get rid of the goose bumps; I walk to my bed and lay down, taking a deep breath. "Once I wake up, I'll return to my same old boring life."

_**Dream**_

_I open my eyes and they widen when I saw the clear blue sky. I sit up and I notice that I am in a field of flowers. "What the hell? How did I get here?"_

I stand up and notice that I'm wearing a flowing white dress and that my hair is hanging down. I'm always surprise at how long my hair is because I always keep it in a ponytail. My hair reaches past my hips.

I flinch when I suddenly hear a loud roar that shakes every bone in my body. I look up to the sky and gasp as I see two dragons. I walk backwards, hoping that they don't see me, but I trip over a stick and curse my bad luck.

I look back to the dragons and my eyes widen at the sight. I can't help but to stare at them in awe. I stare at the beautiful white blue dragon that flies with beauty and grace through the air like a pro dancer. Pure white smooth skin with a clear blue underbelly and bright blue eyes that make you feel at peace. Yet behind the beauty I know that it isn't helpless. I see large claws, sharp teeth, two small horns and a sphere at the tip of its tail with three spikes surrounding it; a flowing white mane and beautiful angels wings; a very beautiful dragon indeed. However, the dragon next to it is another story indeed.

The other dragon is nothing but pure muscle, packed with heavy armor and sharp claws and spikes. Its skin is pure black with a pattern similar to that of a tiger, with sharp looking wings and a long, thick tail ending with a sphere surround by six spikes. Its eyes were a bloody red that if it looked at you it could steal your soul. Unlike the other dragon that had a mane made of hair, this dragon's mane is actually fire. The same holds true for its tail.

This dragon flies through the air with brute strength and power, and looks at everything as a possible threat; yet it watches over the other dragon protectively. The white dragon nuzzles it head under the black dragon's head and it looks at it in a way that causes it to ease up a bit. The beautiful dragon notices me and I could swear that it smiles at me before flying towards to me, with the other one close behind.

Before the beautiful dragon can land, its body is surrounded by ice that cracks when it lands. I gasp as I see a beautiful woman emerge, but with the features of a dragon; long tail, claws, and dragon eyes. However, she radiates a calm, peaceful aura. She smiles at me while the other dragon body, surround by fire, lands and explodes in a fiery blaze.

When the fire disappears, there stands a man; a strong, giant man who is built like a tank and packed with armor. Just like woman, he has the same features of his dragon form. He scowls at me and I shake a bit when I stare into his eyes.

Luckily I turn to the woman as she walks towards me with a smile. "Greetings Jessie Marie Claw, how are you?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I'm kind of freaking out right about now," I said.

"There no need to fear. You've known us for a long time now."

"But she had every right to fear me."

The woman sharply turns to the man and I grin as I see him flinch. "Dark, don't you start now!"

"Wait… did you say Dark? As in my sword Dark?" I ask.

They both turn back to me, the woman smiles while the man scowls. "Yes, in fact we're both of your swords."

"Wait! Light and Dark!" I shout.

"Give the girl a piece, she'll figure it out," Dark scoffs.

"Dark, don't start," Light growls.

"How is this possible?" I said as I stare at them in shock.

Light turns back to me and she smiles. "It simple, we've been alive this entire time."

"I can see that, but why are you inside my dream!?"

"We need to tell you something and it's very important. Something that is life-threating to this planet."

"What?" I ask.

"It a long story, but we don't have the time to tell you the entire story. We are your swords and we were able to come and be a part of you, because we saw that you were worthy of our power," Light said.

"But what about my grandmother? Why was she able to hold on to you?" I ask, "Why didn't she turn into dust?"

"Normally, we wait for someone worthy to come to us but since we couldn't wait we had to come to you instead," Light said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Something important is going to happen to you and a few other people you know," Light said.

"Who? What going to happen?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough," Light said.

"Don't give me that 'it's a mystery' crap! Tell me what's going on!" I shout.

Suddenly a loud screeching noise screams throughout the land, but it is nothing but my alarm clock waking me up. "I hate that damn thing!" Dark roars.

"Jessie! Remember the warning! Don't ignore it!" Light shouts.

"What warning!" I shout. Everything start to fade away into dust, including Dark and Light.

_**End of Dream**_

I gasp as I snap up in bed and check to see that its time for me to go to work. I jump out of bed and start get ready. My uniform was black jeans and a navy blue shirt with a light blue dragon on the back. I put on my trusted combat boots and stand up before I frown as I look at the skulls on my worktable. I stare at them before I turn to look at my swords hanging on the wall. I could of have sworn that they were lightly glowing. Whatever those swords were, they always seemed weird ever since I got them.

It was 7 am in the morning and my family was still asleep. They are not morning people. Good thing for me, because that made it easy for me to avoid them and all of their drama. I grabbed my skateboarded and made my way to work. When I got there I was greeted by the familiar smell of Max's cooking, which always made me smile.

"Morning Jessie," Skylar said, my best friend and co-worker.

"Morning Skylar, what's up?' I ask.

"Nothing much, same old same old," Skylar said.

"Skylar, can I have more coffee?" Joe calls out.

"Sure thing, Joe," Skylar said. "Duty calls."

I smile before walking towards the break room where I put my jacket and skateboard in my locker. I grab my apron and wrap it around my waist before closing my locker. When I turn around, I let out a small scream as I notice the alien dude standing right in front of me. I notice that he wasn't in his loincloth anymore, but was dressed in full armor.

He purrs at me but I snarl at him. "No! You get your big ass out of here, NOW! I was hoping that this was all just a dream but I'm not that lucky. Unfortunately, this shit is for real. Now I'm drawing the lines in this little drama, and you just crossed over one!"

I step forward while shouting at his face and he steps backward while I keep stepping forward. "You don't come in here where I am working, so leave now!" I shouted, "or else I will throw your ass out of here, and you know very well that I can do it!"

He growls at me before I snarl right back at him. "Leave now!" I shout.

He disappears and I see a shimmer of light moving out of the break room. I sigh heavily before sitting down on the sofa. I pinch the bridge of my nose and I can feel a monster headache coming on. "Why is my life such a train wreck?" I question myself.

I sigh again as I know I can't do anything about it, so instead I get up and walk out of the break room, and start to work. I hope that crab-faced dude doesn't show up again.

It was 10am when she walks in. I sigh as I walk up to her. "Can I help you Kate," I ask.

She smiles at me but it was the kind of smile that makes my skin crawl. "Like I need your help," Kate scoffs.

I mentally groan but I scowl back at her. "So why are you here?" I ask.

"What, I can't visit my little sister at her job?" Kate says.

"Enough of this bullshit… why are you here"?

"Fine, whatever. Daddy told me to tell you that we're going to Hawaii," Kate said, "We should already have left, but daddy wanted me to tell you, which I don't see why."

"Finally I'll be free of you," I said.

She glares at me. "The same here," she said, "I wish we could move away and just leave you behind."

"And I wish for you and Judy to drop dead," I said.

"The same here," Kate said before she left. I roll my eyes before returning to my duties. I'm glad that my family will be gone for the week. I can finally relax in my own home and invite Skylar to hang out.

Later in the day when it was near to closing time, I was washing the dishes alongside Skylar. She was talking about her parents and how they were being such a pain again. Skylar's parents are a very odd couple and no one really likes them.

They think that they're better than everyone else, and act as if they were a queen and king. They always try to have their children act just like them, but luckily it doesn't happen very often. Kevin, Skylar's older brother is an honest man. Sky, Skylar's other older brother is loyal while Sky is a very caring person. The three were far from being like their parents.

As I wash the dishes, my mind drifts off to yesterday afternoon. Fighting those monsters and helping that crab man. It was interesting and scary all at the same time, but I wonder where that crab man is now? Then that dream I had last night. Was that warning true? Is something big going happen?

"Hey Jessie, are you alright?" Skylar asks.

I snap out of my thoughts before I smile at her. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lie.

She gave me a questionable look. "Jessie, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" she said.

"Of course, I know," I said, "That's what makes you such a great friend." Although if you see that crab dude you'll freak out, then think you're insane, then question if I was insane. Which I think I am. Insane. I suddenly hear the front doorbell ring, meaning a customer has arrived.

"I'll get it," I said. I walk out of the kitchen and I frown when I see who it is. Trent Burn, the jock and player of the whole town, but still is a customer. "Hello Trent, what can I get you?"

"I'd like a slice of you," Trent flirts. I roll my eyes; doesn't he think of other things beside of getting into people's pants?

I glare at him. "Aren't you with my sister?" I ask.

"She isn't going to be here and she won't know," Trent says. He turns to wrap an arm over my shoulder but I swiftly pull away.

"I don't take my sister's hand-me-downs," I said.

He growls and turns to grab me, but I dodge him again. "You take that back, b***!" Trent growls.

"The truth hurts, and if you don't like it…tuff s***! Just leave me alone," I said.

"But a beautiful angel like yourself shouldn't be left all alone," Trent said.

"I may look like an angel, but I act like a demon," I growl.

"Ooo… feisty! I love that about you," Trent said.

"I hate you for being you," I said as I glare at him.

"Come on babe, I could make all your dreams come true," Trent said.

"Those would be my worst nightmares," I said.

"What's going on here?" a deep and booming voice asks.

Trent suddenly pales and I smirk. Standing behind Trent was a tall, buff and strongest man in the whole town, Max. He a kind, honest, caring and loving man, along with a being a big softy; but when you anger him, you'd better run for your life! Max growls as he grabs Trent by the back of his shirt, and brings him to eye level. I smirk as Trent looks like he's going to piss himself.

"Hasn't your mother taught you how to treat a woman?!" Max shouts. Trent whimpers in fear, looking like a scared little puppy. "WELL!?"

"Y-yes sir!" Trent shutters.

"She didn't do a very good job, or else you weren't listening," Max growls. He takes the trash outside and he throws him to the ground. "Don't you dare come back here you piece of shit!"

I chuckle as Trent runs for his life, and I smile when Max walk back inside. "Thanks, Max," I said.

"Anytime. You just tell me if someone is giving you trouble and I'll deal with them," Max said.

"Got it," I said.

"Alright, it getting late. You should be heading home," Max said. "While you're at it, why don't you take the last piece of angel-food cake with you."

I smile brightly at him; he knows I love angel-food cake. I couldn't help but to hug him. "Thanks Max" I said.

"You're welcome, now get going," Max said with a smile. Told you he's a big softy. I ran into the break room, grabbed my

stuff and grabbed the angel-food cake on the way out. I said good night to everyone before riding my skateboard back home.

_**No one's P.O.V.**_

Trent mumbles hateful words while he walks down the street, kicking a can on the way. The street was empty and there was no one is sight, only Trent. What he didn't know was that someone was following him from the roof tops. Trent pulls out a pack of cigarettes, he pull out one and set it between his lips while he put the rest away. He grabs his lighter and lights his cigarette. He breathes before he lets out a puff of smoke.

"Old fucker and bitch, they'll pay," Trent mumbles. He turns into an alley and doesn't hear the light growl above him. Trent sits down on a small set of stairs under a small light while he smokes. Not knowing of the being that's staring at him from above.

Suddenly Trent starts to hear something; he doesn't know what it was but it kind of sounds like clicking. He tries to ignore it but the hairs on his neck rise and he starts to freak out when the clicking becomes louder. He doesn't know where the clicking is coming from, because it sounds like it was coming from everywhere. Trent growls before he snaps up to his feet and glares around. He doesn't see anyone, but the clicking still continues.

"Who's the fuck is there!? Who's messing with me?!" Trent shouts before he pulls out his pocket knife, "Come on out, NOW! My brother is a cop!"

Trent flinches and he nearly drops his pocket knife when he hears a loud thump behind him. He turns around and he sees a human shape in the dark. Trent narrows his eyes. "Come over here now so I can see your ugly face!" Trent shouts.

The being starts to walk forward and soon comes close enough to be seen clearly. Trent gasps in shock and his cigarette falls from his mouth. He shakes in fear as he stares at the Yautja who towers over him. Trent backs slowly away from him, then decides to make a run for it. As he blindly attempts to run away, he trips over a trash can.

He sprawls onto the ground with a loud crash, along with a cat that hisses at him before running away. Trent lays in the trash while he stares at the looming Yautja. He gasps in fear when the Yautja suddenly brings out a weapon. "Please don't kill me!" Trent begs, "I'll give you anything!"

The Yautja simply ignores him as he walks towards him. Trent tries crawling away backwards. "Look, you don't want me! You should kill the people who work at the Blue Dragon!" Trent shouts.

This only seems to anger the Yautja, and as he moves his weapon toward Trent's throat, Trent lashes out and swings his pocket knife at him, hoping to kill the Yautja first. However, when he looks at his pocket knife, he sees that the blade has bent. "Oh, crap!" he thinks. Trent looks at the Yautja, who roars at him. Trent screams, before snapping to his feet and starting to run away.

The Yautja scoffs before walking after Trent, who ends up in a dead-end. There is a gurgling scream that rings out from the dark alleyway... then silence.

_**Review **_


End file.
